De cómo una Chica Loca se Convirtió en el Oráculo de los Dioses
by GhostlyWritter
Summary: Una pequena historia sobre cierta peliroja que todos queremos. Este fic participa en el reto "Tu personaje favorito" del foro "El Monte Olimpo"


**Disclaimer:** _Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Percy Jackson, Los Héroes del Olimpo y cualquier personaje y/o carácter relacionado a ello es propiedad de Rick Riordan._

**Aviso:**_ Este fic participa en el reto "Tu personaje favorito" del foro "El Monte Olimpo"_

**Total de palabras: **_4´842 según el contador de palabras de Microsoft Word._

o0O0o

**De cómo una Chica Loca se Convirtió en el Oráculo de los Dioses**

Bien. Comenzare a relatarte mi historia.

Soy una chica mortal. Común y corriente. Bueno, no tan común y corriente como lo parezco. Soy de altura promedio. Tengo una maraña de cabello rojo sobre la cabeza. Pero de un rojo intenso y brillante. También tengo la piel blanca y pecas por toda la cara. Pecas, pecas y pecas. Y mis ojos son verdes. Pero no como los hermosos ojos de Percy, los suyos son verde mar. En cambio, los míos son de un verde reptiloide brillante.

Una de las cosas más curiosas sobre mi es que, a pesar de ser una mortal común y corriente, puedo ver a través de la Niebla. Y la Niebla es el velo mágico que se encarga de que los mortales no vean las cosas mitológicas tal y como son. Ayuda a los mortales a interpretar las cosas para que no enloquezcan. Por desgracia yo veo a través de ella y me hubiera vuelto loca si no hubiera conocido a ese chico de ojos verdes y pelo color negro. Si no fuera por él, ahora estaría en un cuarto de almohada y con una camisa de fuerza.

Mi historia comienza el día en que conocí a Percy Jackson. El héroe y salvador del Olimpo. Ese día casi me mata de no ser porque su espada me traspaso. Yo estaba en la presa Hoover. Estaba paseando por ahí cuando tuve la necesidad de sonarme la nariz. Saque un pañuelo y me soné la nariz. En ese momento el chico que estaba delante de mí, se volteo y lanzo un tajo con la espada

— ¡Dios mío! —grite—. ¿Es que matas a todo el mundo que se suena la nariz?

— ¡Eres mortal! — grito

— ¿Y eso qué significa? ¡Claro que soy mortal! ¿Cómo has podido pasar el control de seguridad con esa espada?

—No he pasado el control... Un momento, ¿tú la ves como una espada? —pregunto

—Una de dos: o es una espada, o es el cepillo de dientes más grande del mundo —dije—. ¿Y cómo es que no me ha hecho ningún daño? Bueno, no es que me queje. ¿Tú quién eres? Y... ¿qué llevas puesto? ¿Es una piel de león?

Chasqueo los dedos.

—No ves una espada —me dijo—. Es sólo un bolígrafo.

—Qué va. Es una espada. Vaya tipo más raro...

— ¿Y tú quién eres? —le pregunto.

—Rachel Elizabeth Daré. Y ahora, ¿vas a responderme o llamo a gritos a seguridad?

— ¡No! —dijo—. Es que... tengo un poco de prisa. ¡Estoy metido en un aprieto!

— ¿Tienes prisa o tienes problemas?

—Las dos cosas.

Voltee a ver y encontré unos guerreros esqueletos persiguiéndolo

— ¡El lavabo!

— ¿Qué?

— ¡El lavabo! ¡Detrás de mí!

El se metió al baño de caballeros y cuando llegaron los guardias-esqueleto los bombardee con preguntas como lo había hecho con el chico segundos antes.

— ¡Dios mío! ¿Han visto a ese chico? ¡Ya era hora de que llegaran! ¡Ha estado a punto de matarme! Tenía una espada, por el amor de Dios. ¿Ustedes han permitido que entre un loco con una espada en un monumento como éste? ¡Qué escándalo! Ha salido corriendo hacia esos chismes, turbinas o como se llamen. Creo que ha saltado.

O tal vez se ha caído.

Abrí la puerta.

—Vía libre. Pero más vale que te des prisa.

Eso me asusto y ya tenía la frente perlada de sudor

—Te debo una, Rachel Elizabeth Dare.

— ¿Qué son esas cosas? —pregunte—. Parecen...

— ¿Esqueletos?

Asentí.

—Hazte un favor a ti misma —me dijo. — Olvídalo. Y olvida que me has visto.

— ¿Olvidar que has intentado matarme?

—Sí. Eso también.

—Pero... ¿quién eres?

—Percy... —comenzó a decirme y luego grito—. ¡Me largo!

— ¿Qué clase de nombre es «Percy Me largo»?

Y corrió a la salida.*

Lo sé. Me dijo que lo olvidara paro no pude. Desde ese momento tuve sueños con él. Lo veía en sueños. Uno fue el haciendo explotar el Monte Saint Helens. Otro fue el En una especie de laberinto. En otro él estaba con una chica rubia y un chico con el pelo súper rizado y castaño. Otro de mis sueños era el peleando contra una chica pelinegra con el pelo a lo Punk, estaban ellos dos peleando y se veía mucha agua y relámpagos. Tuve muchos sueños con Percy Me Largo como protagonista y yo estaba al margen observando sin poder intervenir. A pesar de solo haberlo visto una vez, me preocupe cuando lo vi peleando contra un hombre gigante que llevaba una chaqueta de cuero al cual llamo Ares.

La verdadera aventura empezó cuando lo vi en la escuela secundaria Goode. El estaba en un carro con una señora grande pero no se veía anciana. Cuando lo vi el corrió a la entrada lateral de la escuela. Unos minutos después lo volví a encontrar.

— ¿Qué haces tú aquí? —pregunte

— Rachel Elizabeth Dare —dijo

Vaya, recordó mi nombre completo, la mayoría lo olvida.

— Y tú eres Percy no sé qué. No oí bien tu nombre en diciembre, cuando estuviste a punto de matarme.

— Oye, yo no era... no fui... ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

— Lo mismo que tú, supongo. Asistir a la sesión de orientación.

— ¿Vives en Nueva York?

— ¿Creías que vivía en la presa Hoover?

Nunca se me había ocurrido. Siempre que pensaba en este chico vivía cerca de la presa Hoover, ya que fue allí donde lo conocí. Ahora que lo pienso el debió pensar lo mismo.

A nuestras espaldas, un chico nos susurró:

— Eh, cerrad el pico, que van a hablar las animadoras.

— ¡Hola, chicos! —dijo una muchacha con excitación. Era la rubia de la entrada—. Me llamo Tammi y mi compañera es Kelli.

Esta última hizo la rueda.

Grite. Esas no eran animadoras. Eran monstruos.

— Corre —le ordene—. Rápido.

— ¿Por qué?

Lo agarre y me abrí paso a empujones hasta el final de las gradas sin hacer caso de las miradas enfurruñadas de los profesores ni de los gruñidos de los alumnos a los que iba propinando pisotones.

El vacilo y se quedo atrás. ¡Que se joda! Yo estoy ayudándolo y él no se deja. De rato corrió y me encontró en la sala de música. Yo me había escondido detrás de un bombo de la sección de percusión.

— ¡Ven aquí! —susurre—. ¡Y agacha la cabeza!

El se metió conmigo.

— ¿Te han seguido? —pregunte

— ¿Te refieres a las animadoras?

Asentí nerviosa.

— No creo —respondió—. ¿Qué son? ¿Qué es lo que has visto?

— No... No me creerías.

— Uf, sí, desde luego que sí —me aseguro—. Ya sé que eres capaz de ver a través de la Niebla.

— ¿De qué?

— De la Niebla. Es... como si dijéramos, ese velo que oculta lo que son las cosas en realidad. Algunos mortales nacen con la capacidad de ver a través de ella. Como tú.

— Hiciste exactamente lo mismo en la presa Hoover. Me llamaste mortal. Como si tú no lo fueras.

— Dime —le roge—: ¿tú sabes lo que significan todas estas cosas horribles que veo?

— Mira, te parecerá un poco extraño, pero... ¿te suenan los mitos griegos?

— ¿Como... el Minotauro y la Hidra?

— Eso, aunque procura no pronunciar esos nombres cuando yo esté cerca, ¿vale?

— Y las Furias —proseguí entusiasmada—. Y las Sirenas, y...

— ¡Ya basta! Todos esos monstruos y todos los dioses griegos... son reales.

— ¡Lo sabía! No sabes lo duro que ha sido —dije—. Durante años he creído que estaba volviéndome loca. No podía contárselo a nadie. No podía... —lo mire entornando los ojos—. Un momento: ¿y tú quién eres? Quiero decir de verdad.

— No soy un monstruo.

— Eso ya lo sé. Lo vería si lo fueras. Tú te pareces... a ti. Pero no eres humano, ¿verdad?

— Soy un mestizo —declaré—. Medio humano...

— ¿Y medio qué?

Justo en ese momento entraron Tammi y Kelli en la sala. Las puertas se cerraron tras ellas con gran estrépito.

— Aquí estás, Percy Jackson —dijo Tammi—. Ya es hora de que nos ocupemos de tu orientación.

— ¡Son horribles! —exclame, sofocando un grito.

Tammi y Kelli iban aún con su uniforme morado y blanco de animadoras y con pompones en las manos.

— ¿Qué aspecto tienen? —pregunto, pero no respondí

— Bah, no te preocupes por ella. —Tammi le dirigió una sonrisa radiante y empezó a acercarse.

Kelli permaneció junto a las puertas para bloquear la salida. Nos habían atrapado.

— Percy —le advertí.

El dijo algo inteligente, del tipo: « ¿Aaah?»

Tammi se acercaba blandiendo los pompones.

— ¡Percy! —lo alerte—. ¡Espabila!

— Venga ya —protestó—. Eso no te hace falta. ¿Qué tal un beso?

Lo pellizque con fuerza en el brazo.

— ¡Percy, quiere morderte! ¡Cuidado!

— Está celosa. —Tammi se volvió hacia Kelli—. ¿Puedo proceder, señora?

Ella seguía frente a la puerta, relamiéndose como si estuviera hambrienta.

— Adelante, Tammi. Vas muy bien.

La susodicha avanzó otro paso, pero él le apoyo la punta de la espada en el pecho.

— Atrás.

Ella soltó un gruñido.

— Novato —le dijo con repugnancia—. Esta escuela es nuestra, mestizo. ¡Aquí nos alimentamos con quien nosotras queremos!

Entonces empezó a transformarse. El color de su rostro y sus brazos se esfumó. La piel se le puso blanca como la cera y los ojos completamente rojos. Los dientes se convirtieron en colmillos.

— ¡Un vampiro! —balbuceo. Y se fijo en sus piernas—. Aj, un vampiro con...

— ¡Ni una palabra sobre mis piernas! —espetó ella—. ¡Es una grosería reírse!

Avanzó con aquellas raras extremidades desiguales. Tenía una pinta extrañísima, sobre todo con los pompones en las manos, pero no podía reírme, al menos mientras tuviera delante aquellos ojos rojos, por no mencionar los afilados colmillos.

— ¿Un vampiro, dices? —Kelli se echó a reír—. Esa estúpida leyenda se inspiró en nuestra apariencia, idiota. Nosotras somos _empusas, _servidoras de Hécate.

— Huhm... —murmuró Tammi, que estaba cada vez más cerca—. La magia negra nos creó como una mezcla de bronce, animal y fantasma. Nos alimentamos con la sangre de hombres jóvenes. Y ahora, ven, ¡y dame ese beso de una vez!

Le mostro los colmillos. No podía dejar que lo hiriera. Lance uno de los tambores que ella aventó con facilidad.

— Normalmente no mato chicas —gruñó Tammi—. Pero contigo, mortal, voy a hacer una excepción. ¡Tienes una vista demasiado buena!

Y se lanzó sobre mí.

— ¡No! —grito Percy, asestando una estocada. Tammi trató de esquivar el golpe, pero la hoja de la espadala atravesó de lado a lado, rasgando su uniforme de animadora. Con un espantoso alarido, la criatura estalló formando una nube de polvo sobre mí. Empecé a toser.

— ¡Qué asco!

— Es lo que tienen los monstruos —comento—. Lo siento.

— ¡Has matado a mi becaria! —Chilló Kelli—. ¡Necesitas una buena lección de auténtico espíritu escolar, mestizo!

También ella empezó a transformarse. Su pelo áspero se convirtió en una temblorosa llamarada. Sus ojos adquirieron un fulgor rojizo y le crecieron unos tremendos colmillos. Caminó hacia nosotros a grandes zancadas, aunque el pie de cobre y la pezuña de burro golpeaban el suelo con un ritmo irregular.

— Soy una _empusa _veterana —refunfuñó— y ningún héroe me ha vencido en mil años.

— ¿Ah, sí? —respondo—. ¡Entonces ya va tocando!

Kelli era más rápida que Tammi. Esquivó con un quiebro el primer tajo que le lanzo el chico y rodó por la sección de los metales, derribando con monumental estruendo toda una ristra de trombones. Me aparte a toda prisa. Se situó entre mi y la _empusa, _que había empezado a dar vueltas a nuestro alrededor sin perdernos de vista ni a él ni a su espada.

— Una hoja tan hermosa... —dijo—. ¡Qué lástima que se interponga entre nosotros! Pobre muchacho. Ni siquiera sabes lo que pasa, ¿verdad? Muy pronto tu pequeño y precioso campamento arderá en llamas y tus amigos se habrán convertido en esclavos del señor del Tiempo. Y tú no puedes hacer nada para impedirlo. Sería un acto de misericordia acabar con tu vida ahora, antes de que tengas que presenciarlo.

Oí voces procedentes del pasillo. Se acercaba un grupo que estaba haciendo la visita a la escuela. Un profesor hablaba de las taquillas y las combinaciones para cerrarlas.

Los ojos de la _empusa _se iluminaron.

— ¡Estupendo! Tenemos compañía.

Agarró una tuba y se la lanzó con fuerza. Percy y yo nos agachamos justo antes de que el instrumento pasara volando por encima de nuestras cabezas e hiciera trizas el cristal de la ventana. Las voces del pasillo enmudecieron en el acto.

— ¡Percy! —gritó Kelli, fingiendo un tono asustado—. ¿Por qué has tirado eso?

— ¡Basta! —grito.

Los pasos se aproximaban por el pasillo.

— ¡Ya es hora de que entren nuestros invitados! —Kelli mostró sus colmillos y corrió hacia las puertas.

— ¡No, Percy! —chille. Pero no comprendí lo que tramaba Kelli hasta que ya fue demasiado tarde.

Bruscamente, abrió las puertas. Paul Blofis y un montón de alumnos de primero retrocedieron asustados.

En el último momento, la _empusa _se volvió hacia mí como si fuese una víctima muerta de miedo.

— ¡No, por favor! —gritó.

El lanzo un mandoble con la espada pero no alcanzo a detenerla. Justo antes la tocara, Kelli explotó entre llamaradas como un cóctel molotov y el fuego se esparció en rápidas oleadas por todas partes. Retrocedí hacia el fondo de la sala porque el fuego se había adueñado de la entrada.

— ¡Percy! —Gritó el señor Blofis, —. ¿Qué has hecho?

Todos los chavales chillaban y huían corriendo por el pasillo, mientras la alarma de incendios aullaba enloquecida. Los rociadores del techo cobraron vida con un silbido. En medio del caos, tire de la camisa de Percy.

— ¡Debes salir de aquí!

Utilice un plumón que traía y le escribí mi número telefónico en su brazo. Corrió entre las llamas y salió por el agujero de la pared y se perdió de vista. **

—Señorita Dare, ¿qué paso aquí? — pregunto el Sr. Blofis

—Tammi y Kelli nos atacaron. Ellas dijeron que no parecíamos dignos de esta escuela y nos atacaron.

Después de tratar de explicar cómo paso, el día transcurrió normal. Ni Kelli ni Tammi se volvieron a aparecer. Al acabar el día me fui a mi casa. Días después el señor Blofis nos explico que hubo una falla en las tuberías y estas explotaron, no hubo heridos. Percy estaba bien y las animadoras-vampiro nunca fueron vistas de nuevo.

A Percy no lo vi de nuevo hasta la mitad del verano. Yo estaba con unos amigos en un evento caritativo. Arte urbano. El me llamo por celular y quedamos de vernos delante del hotel Marriot Marquis en el Times Square. Yo estaba de color dorado, Literalmente toda dorada. Cara, pelo, ropa. Y él estaba con la chica rubia que vi en mis sueños.

Habíamos unos seis chicos, todos pintados en colores metálicos con un cartel cada uno. El mío decía: «ARTE URBANO PARA NIÑOS. SE AGRADECEN LOS DONATIVOS.»

Llegaron y pasaron unos cinco minutos sin moverme hasta que la chica hablo:

— Quizá si le damos un empujón... —sugirió ella.

Me pareció un poco malicioso por su parte, pero no le respondí. Al cabo de unos minutos, Omar (pintado de plata) se acercó desde la parada de taxis del hotel, donde se había tomado un pequeño descanso. Se situó junto a mí y adoptó postura de orador, como si estuviera pronunciando un discurso. En eso me descongele y salí de la lona.

— Hola, Percy —lo salude con una sonrisa—. ¡Llegas en el momento justo! Vamos a tomar un café.

Caminamos hasta un local llamado El Alce de Java, en la calle Cuarenta y tres Este. Yo pedí un expreso _extreme_; Percy y la chica pidieron, zumo de frutas. Fuimos a sentarnos a una mesa situada justo debajo del alce disecado

— Bueno —dije—, ¿ella es Annabell, verdad?

— Annabeth —la corrigió la interesada—. ¿Siempre vas así?

— Normalmente no. Estamos recaudando dinero para nuestro grupo. Trabajamos como voluntarios en proyectos de arte para niños, porque están suprimiendo el arte en los colegios, ¿lo sabías? Lo hacemos una vez al mes y llegamos a sacarnos quinientos dólares en un buen fin de semana. Aunque supongo que no has venido a hablar de esto. ¿Tú también eres una mestiza?

— ¡Chist! —dijo Annabeth, mirando alrededor—. ¿Por qué no lo proclamas a los cuatro vientos?

— Vale. —Me puse de pie y dije en voz alta—. ¡Oigan todos! ¡Estos dos no son humanos! ¡Son semidioses griegos!

Nadie se molestó en volverse siquiera. Me encogí de hombros y se sentó otra vez.

— No les interesa.

— No tiene gracia —protestó Annabeth—. Esto no es un juego, niña mortal.

— Parad las dos —intervino Percy—. Un poco de calma.

— Yo estoy calmada —asegure—. Cada vez que te tengo cerca nos ataca un monstruo. ¿Por qué iba a ponerme nerviosa?

— Mira —dijo—, siento lo de la sala de música. Espero que no te expulsaran ni nada parecido.

— Qué va. Me formularon un montón de preguntas sobre ti. Yo me hice la tonta.

— ¿Te costó mucho? —preguntó Annabeth.

— ¡Vale ya! —Corto Percy—. Rachel, tenemos un problema. Y necesitamos tu ayuda.

Mire a Annabeth con los ojos entornados.

— ¿Tú necesitas mi ayuda?

— Pse —dijo a regañadientes—. Es posible.

Me hablo sobre un laberinto, me explico que necesitaba encontrar a un tal Dédalo y me conto lo que había sucedido cuando ellos se internaron allí.

— O sea, que quieren que los guíe —concluí—. Por un lugar en el que nunca he estado.

— Tú puedes ver a través de la Niebla —explico—. Igual que Ariadna. Apostaría a que eres capaz de distinguir el camino correcto. A ti el laberinto no podrá confundirte tan fácilmente.

— ¿Y si te equivocas?

— Entonces nos perderemos. De un modo u otro, será peligroso. Muy peligroso.

— ¿Podría morir?

— Sí.

— Creía que habías dicho que a los monstruos no les interesan los mortales. Esa espada tuya...

— Exacto —asintió—. El bronce celestial no hiere a los mortales. Y la mayoría de los monstruos no te harán ni caso. Pero eso a Luke le tiene sin cuidado. Él es capaz de utilizar a los mortales, a los semidioses, a los monstruos. A quien sea. Y matará a cualquiera que se interponga en su camino.

— Un tipo simpático —comente.

— Se halla bajo la influencia de un titán —dijo Annabeth, a la defensiva—. Ha sido engañado.

Los mire dos veces antes de acceder.

— Vale —accedió—. Me apunto.

— ¿Estás segura?

— Bueno, el verano se presentaba bastante aburrido. Ésta es la mejor oferta que he recibido. ¿Qué tengo que buscar?

— Hemos de encontrar una entrada al laberinto —dijo Annabeth—. Hay una en el Campamento Mestizo, pero allí no puedes entrar. Está prohibido el acceso a los mortales.

Pronunció la palabra «mortales» como si fuera una especie de enfermedad horrible, pero me limite a asentir.

— Vale. ¿Qué pinta tiene una entrada al laberinto?

— Podría ser cualquier cosa —respondió Annabeth—. Una parte de un muro. Una puerta. Una alcantarilla. Pero debe tener la marca de Dédalo. Una delta griega con un resplandor azulado.

— ¿Así? —dibuje una delta en la mesa.

— Exacto —asintió Annabeth—. ¿Sabes griego?

— No. —me saque del bolsillo un cepillo de plástico azul y empecé a quitarme el dorado del pelo—. Dejan que me cambie. Aunque será mejor que vengan al Marriot conmigo.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó Annabeth.

— Porque hay una entrada como ésa en el sótano del hotel, donde guardamos los disfraces. Tiene la marca de Dédalo. ***

Después de eso llagamos al sótano y encontramos la puerta. No pude abrirla pero Percy sí. Debió haber sido porque él es medio dios y yo no.

En resumen: pasamos por el laberinto hasta llegar a una arena de batalla. En ella había un gigante hijo de Poseidón, el dios de los mares y padre de Percy, y de Gea, la madre tierra. Percy lo derroto y seguimos por el laberinto. Encontramos a Nico di Angelo, hijo de Hades. Los guie exitosamente hasta Dédalo, que resulto ser el profesor de espada de Percy. Hubo una pelea, explosiones y choques de espada. Encontramos unas alas hechas de metal y cera y nos las pusimos. Desde el Jardín de los Dioses en Colorado, saltamos Percy, Annabeth, Nico y yo.

Después de eso volvimos a entrar al laberinto y golpee al poderosísimo titán del tiempo: Cronos, en el ojo con un cepillo plástico azul. Mi cepillo plástico azul. Llagamos a las Cavernas Carlsbad donde encontramos a Pan, el viejo dios sátiro, dios de lo salvaje. Finalmente llegamos a New York.

Las distancias eran más cortas en el laberinto. Aun así, cuando llegamos otra vez a Times Square me sentía como si hubiese hecho todo el camino a pie desde Nuevo México. Salimos al sótano del hotel Marriot y emergimos por fin a la luz deslumbrante de un día veraniego. Aturdidos y guiñando los ojos, contemplamos el tráfico y la muchedumbre. No sabía qué resultaba más irreal: Nueva York o la cueva de cristal en que había visto morir a un dios. Abrí la marcha hasta llegar a un callejón, donde podía obtener un buen eco. Percy silbo cinco veces.

Un minuto más tarde, sofoque un grito.

— ¡Son preciosos!

Un rebaño de pegasos bajó del cielo en picado entre los rascacielos. Uno de color negro era seguido por otros cuatro de color blanco.

—Sí —dijo Percy —. Soy un tipo con suerte. Escucha, necesito que nos lleves al campamento. Pero muy deprisa.

Todos treparon excepto yo. Sabía que iban a su campamento y yo no podría entrar

—Bueno —le dije—. Supongo que esto se ha acabado.

Asintió— Gracias, Rachel —dijo—. No lo habríamos logrado sin ti.

—No me lo habría perdido por nada del mundo. Bueno, salvo lo de estar a punto de morir, y lo de Pan... —me fallo la voz.

—Dijo algo de tu padre —recordó—. ¿A qué se refería?

—Mi padre... El trabajo de mi padre... Bueno, es una especie de hombre de negocios famoso.

— ¿Quieres decir que... eres rica?

—Pues... sí.

— ¿Así fue como lograste que nos ayudara el chófer? Pronunciaste el nombre de tu padre y...

—Sí —lo corte—. Percy... mi padre es promotor. Viaja por todo el mundo en busca de zonas poco desarrolladas. Las zonas vírgenes... Él las compra. Es horrible, pero desbroza la vegetación, divide la tierra en parcelas y construye centros comerciales. Y ahora que he visto a Pan... La muerte de Pan...

—Pero no debes culparte por eso.

—No sabes lo peor. No... No me gusta hablar de mi familia. No quería que lo supieras. Perdona. No debería haberte contado nada.

—No —replico—, has hecho lo mejor. Mira, Rachel, te has portado de maravilla. Nos has guiado por el laberinto. Has demostrado un gran valor. Eso es lo único que yo valoro, me tiene sin cuidado lo que haga tu padre.

—Bueno... Si alguna vez te apetece dar una vuelta con una mortal... puedes llamarme y eso.

—Ah, sí. Claro.

Arquee las cejas. Creo que no le gusto la idea

—Quiero decir... me gustaría —añadió

—Mi número no está en la guía —dije.

—Lo tengo.

— ¿Aún no se ha borrado? Imposible.

—No. Eh... me lo aprendí de memoria.

Mi sonrisa reapareció lentamente, ahora más luminosa.

—Nos vemos, Percy Jackson. Ve a salvar el mundo por mí, ¿vale?

Eche a andar por la Séptima Avenida y desaparecí entre la multitud. ****

De Percy no volví a saber hasta que acabo el verano. Al empezar las clases Percy y yo estuvimos en el mismo salón en la escuela Goode. En las tardes nos encontrábamos e íbamos al café, al cine, al parque. Solo faltaba que me lo dijera y seriamos novios. Por los dioses, ese chico me gustaba como no tienes idea. Pero al parecer Annabeth también estaba interesado en _él_. Paso el verano, después el otoño y llego el invierno. Del invierno apareció la primavera y finalmente el verano. Casi todos los días Percy y yo salíamos. A excepción de cuando Annabeth lo visitaba desde San Francisco.

Pero resulta que cada vez que iba a besar a Percy un monstruo llegaba y atacaba, o Nico di Angelo se aparecía. U otro campista aparecía y pedía ayuda de Percy.

Como esta vez que llego un chico moreno sobre el pegaso negro de Percy:

Ese día, tenía una gran tarde. Técnicamente Percy no puede conducir porque aún no tiene 16 años que cumple dentro de una semana, pero su mama y su padrastro nos llevaron a esta playa privada en la costa sur, y Paul nos dejo tomar su Prius para dar una pequeña vuelta.

Como sea, Percy y yo conducíamos. Era un caluroso día de Agosto. El cabello negro de Percy revoloteaba por el aire y usaba un traje de baño compuesto por un short corto color azul turquesa. Nunca antes lo había visto son camisa, y se veía como un millón de dracmas de oro. Su torso estaba bien esculpido gracias a sus entrenamientos en su campamento.

—! Oh, detente justo ahí!— le dije.

Nos estacionamos en un mirador hacia el Atlántico. El mar es siempre uno de mis lugares favoritos, pero hoy era especialmente agradable: destellos verdes y apacibles como cristal.

—Entonces—sonreí a Percy — Acerca de aquella invitación—

—Oh... cierto—

La invitación consistía en tres días la casa de naciones de mis padres.

— Percy— dije — Sé que es mal momento. Pero siempre es mal momento para ti, ¿verdad?

— En verdad quisiera ir— me aseguro —Es solo...—

—La guerra. —

Asintió. No le gustaba hablar de eso y lo sabía.

Puse mi mano sobre su brazo. — Solo piénsalo ¿de acuerdo? No nos iremos hasta dentro de un par de días. Mi papá... — mi voz fallo.

— ¿Te está dando un mal rato?— pregunto

Sacudí la cabeza disgustada — Está tratando de ser amable conmigo, lo que es aun peor. Quiere que vaya a la academia para señoritas Clarión en el otoño. —

— ¿La escuela a la que fue tu madre?—

—Es estúpido cursar una escuela para chicas de sociedad en New Hampshire. ¿Me ves graduándome?—

Admití que la idea sonaba bastante tonta. Yo estaba metida en proyectos de arte urbano, alimentando a los menesterosos y yendo a protestas tipo "Salven a las ballenas panza amarilla en peligro" y cosas como esas. Nunca use un vestido.

Suspire — Él cree que si hace un montón de cosas agradables por mí, me sentiré culpable y me rendiré—

— ¿Y es por eso que accedió a dejarme ir con ustedes de vacaciones?—

— Si...pero Percy, me estarías haciendo un gran favor. Sería mucho mejor si estuvieras con nosotros. Además, hay algo de lo que quiero hablar— Me detuve rápidamente.

— ¿Algo de lo que quieres hablar?— Pregunto — Es decir... ¿tan serio que tenemos que ir a St. Thomas para hablar de ello?—

Apreté los labios — Mira, olvídalo por ahora. Pretendamos que somos una pareja de gente normal, salimos a pasear, miramos el océano, y es bueno estar juntos.

—Está bien— dijo — Solo una tarde normal y dos personas normales—

—Y entonces...hipotéticamente hablando, si esas dos personas se gustaran una a la otra, que habría que hacer para que el chico estúpido besara a la chica, ehh? —

— Oh...— se sonrojo violentamente y su cara se volvió color escarlata.

— Um...—

¡WUMP— WUMP—CRUCH!

Cuatro patas aterrizaron sobre el toldo del Prius: Blackjack

— Blackjack — suspiro — ¿Que estas...?—

—Hey, Percy —

Era un tipo grande, alto y moreno. Un poco guapo pero no tanto-

— ¿Es hora? – pregunto

Asintió solemnemente

Mire al moreno — Hola—

— Oh, hey. Soy Beckendorf. Tú debes ser Rachel. Percy me contó...quiero decir, te mencionó. –

Eleve una ceja — ¿En serio? Bien —mire a Blackjack— Así que supongo que tienen que salvar el mundo, chicos. —

—Así es— confirmó Beckendorf

Percy me miro de modo suplicante — ¿Podrías decirle a mi mamá...?—

— Se lo diré. Estoy segura que está acostumbrada. Y le explicaré a Paul lo del toldo. —

—Gracias

—Buena suerte— Al diablo todo, lo bese antes de que dijera algo. —Ahora vete, mestizo. Mata algunos monstruos por mí. —

Mi último vistazo fue el poniéndose un pantalón, una camisa y montando a Blackjack. Yéndose volando con Beckendorf. *****

Algunos días después vino la titanomaquia. No recuerdo muy bien esto, ya que al haber recibido al espíritu de Delfos al final de la batalla, mis últimos recuerdos son muy difusos, solo recuerdo el haber encontrado la vasija de Pandora y haberla cuidado un momento. Después que secuestre a Blackjack y llegue al Campamento Mestizo.

Niebla me rodeaba y acepte el titulo de oráculo.

"Acepto este papel. Me comprometo con Apolo, dios de los Oráculos. Abro mis ojos al futuro y abrazo el pasado. Acepto al espíritu de Delfos, Voz de los dioses, Narrador de acertijos, Vidente del destino"

Eso lo recuerdo a la perfección, luego de eso di mi primera profecía la cual se cumplió meses después:

_"Siete mestizos responderán al llamado._

_Por la tormenta o el fuego, el mundo caerá._

_Una promesa que mantener con un aliento final,_

_Y enemigos portando armas a las puertas de la Muerte."_

Y aquí estoy, un año después de haberme convertido en el Oráculo de Delfos, contándote mi historia. Espero no haberte aburrido con la historia de una loca pelirroja. Me despido y hasta luego.

*Extracto de La Maldición del Titán modificado para la concordancia de la historia

** Extracto de La Batalla del Laberinto modificado para la concordancia de la historia

*** Extracto de La Batalla del Laberinto modificado para la concordancia de la historia

**** Extracto de La Batalla del Laberinto modificado para la concordancia de la historia

***** Extracto de El Ultimo Héroe del Olimpo modificado para la concordancia de la historia


End file.
